The Nightmare
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Sleeping with Darkness will always bring Nightmares


Wow I actually uploaded this at midnight XD ANYWAY this just kinda popped into my head while i was listening to some scary music XD Enjoy! and review please :D

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts :D i wouldn't be working in an ice cream parlour if i did XD

* * *

"We hereby name you King Sora, Lord of all the worlds." The tall figure, robed all in gold and white, announced.

Riku stepped up to Sora the glittering golden crown in his hands. Riku's expression was dead. There was no feeling.

He softly placed the crown on Sora's bowed head.

"All hail the King!" The robed man shouted. The men in the hall knelt on the ground in formal bows, sweeping their hats from their heads and the ladies curtseyed low their full skirts billowing out around them.

Riku knelt before him and placed a hand on his heart.

"My King." He said slowly.

Then he looked back up at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened in horror at Riku's eyes. They were inverted, where it should be white it was black and where the black pupil was there now was a pinprick of white.

Riku took his hand from his breast and away came a shadow of twisting, undulating, gyrating darkness. It clung to his fist and he seemed to be pulling it from his very heart.

"Riku no!" Sora called, rising to his feet.

But Riku was slowly vanishing. He was moving backwards away from Sora but without taking even a step. The hall faded into darkness and the guests vanished.

Sora tried to run after the rapidly disappearing Riku but he wasn't moving. No matter how hard he ran he went nowhere.

"RIKU!!" He squeezed his eyes tightly, clenched his fists and screamed as loud and long as he could.

His breath came faster and he opened his eyes. He slowly straightened up.

The Darkness was absolute. There was no colour or light. Just the oppressive blackness.

But, in a wide circle around Sora, stood a myriad of Riku's. They all stared at him blankly with the same horrific eyes.

Sora turned on the spot, looking around in terror at all the Riku's.

"Sora?" One of them spoke. He turned to face it.

It had raised one arm and was holding its hand out weakly.

"Sora?"

"Sora?"

"Sora?"

"Sora? Sora? Sora?"

They all spoke and held out their arms. They repeated his name over and over and over again.

Sora looked around desperately.

Then he realised that the more they said his name the heavier the crown became.

Sora grabbed at it, he tried to pull the golden thing from his head but it was stuck fast. He screamed as the pressure forced him to his knees. The Riku's continued their soft, out-of-time, chanting of his name.

Sora screamed louder and louder as the crown got heavier. He was forced to lie on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut and tears running quickly down his cheeks.

"Sora?"

The pressure stopped. Riku's real voice sounded above his head. He felt soft sand underneath his skin and heard the rush of the sea.

He sat up.

"Slacking _again _huh?" Riku said to him, he had a plank of wood over one shoulder. Sora blinked up at him. He was shorter than Sora knew he was now, younger, with an air of one who likes to think he knows everything.

"C'mon we got work to do!" Riku said, turning from Sora and walking out towards the sea.

Sora watched him go in confusion.

Then he gasped in panic.

His body froze for a second.

"NO RIKU! LOOK!" He yelled. He jumped up and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

He ran towards Riku and Riku walked into the sea. Ahead of Riku was a wave. A huge tidal wave. A crashing, destroy-everything, tidal wave.

Riku turned. He was older now. The plank had vanished.

He held out a hand to Sora and smiled beautifully. Like he always smiled when he saw Sora.

"Come on Sora!" He called out.

Sora tried desperately to run faster. The wave was gaining on Riku quicker than he was. Tears of frustration ran down his face.

"NO!!" Sora yelled. He crashed into Riku and the boy…vanished.

The wave crashed around Sora, engulfing him in a swirl of salt water.

He was battered by the wave, thrown about like a cat with a pompom. He was twisted and turned, buffeted this way and that. The water was in his eyes, in his ears, up his nose, in his mouth. He couldn't breathe, he was drowning. Helplessly he struggled to reach the surface but he could no longer tell up from down. The water flooded his fragile body. The taste of salt was in his mouth.

Sora sat up suddenly in his bed and gasped. His breathing was heavy and real tears spilled from his eyes. He looked around himself urgently. It was his bedroom. His Keyblade was lying on the desk, the blue curtains were blowing lazily in a soft breeze and there was definitely no crown on his head.

He looked down at the figure in the bed beside him.

Riku was asleep, breathing softly and evenly. His quicksilver hair was pooled around him and he had his hands resting on the pillow. He was the age he was supposed to be and looked peaceful not consumed by Darkness.

Sora wiped his tears away and led down again. He snuggled up to Riku's warm body and the older boy wrapped his arms around him in his sleep, shifting to accept Sora and snuffling sleepily.

"_It was just a nightmare. That was all. Just a nightmare." _Sora thought before he drifted into a more pleasant sleep.


End file.
